Fiora The Dragonborn: Satisfaction
by SakuraAbyss
Summary: Fiora is a sex-crazed thief who kills people for money, but she would have never thought that she would be the only one to stop the mysterious reappearance of dragons that have been reported around all of Skyrim. Together, her and her companion Lydia must face the consequences of a life of robbery and murder, and turn over the leaf if they want to stop the return of dragons.


"Oh, yes!" She screamed. The feeling of him in her was like nothing else anyone needs to feel alive. It made her feel as though all the wounds she had gained that day had disappeared, and like the pain had evaporated away, leaving her satisfied. He rose and lowered himself into her as if stabbing her with a soft knife of satisfaction. She lifted herself up as he lifted himself, begging for more, and getting it as well. Neither of them wanted to stop. It was an endless night. Their lips playfully wrestled as his bare crotch pushed into hers. His body slithered like a worm on top of her, left her yelping for more. They tossed and turned every five seconds, switching positions constantly, experimenting everything. He sank under the covers and squirmed his tongue into her, heavily breathing onto it as she groaned, allowing him to explore for his pleasure as she stroked his hair. As he rose, he softly licked her breast and hummed, then returned to his spot where they continued to French kiss and have their groins attached together, constantly wriggling back and fourth, getting it it in.  
"I love you." She sexually groaned as she reached for her iron dagger that lay on the side table next to a lit lantern  
"I love you too." He replied amorously as he did a pelvic thrust into her one last time before he felt something cold rolling down his stomach. He looked down, under the sheets, revealing their stripped bodies, and blood falling to the bed, that was the last thing he ever laid his eyes on.  
She arose off of the bed, blankets falling to the floor, exposing her bust and her "bearded clam", and punted the corpse onto the frigid, wood floor.  
"He's finally done with. Loved it, he did an amazing job." strutting quietly towards the carcass, she bent over, grabbing him by his hair, and lifted him up. "Thank you for the good time, you did it very well, A+" she whispered and pecked his lifeless cheek, and dropped him, making a large THUD.  
Her name was Fiora, the most beautiful woman in all of Skyrim. Her face, worth more than all the gems in the world, due to absolute beauty. Her silky, soft blonde hair fell below her shoulders. Her perfect body made her irresistable. there was no man in existance who could possiblely resist to "do" her, wife or no wife. Although, she was a thief and an assassin, But that part was secret to everyone but her and her companion. More commonly, she was known as the Dragonborn, which was actually not a lie. It was surprising that someone as diabolic as her could be the one and only Dragonborn. She loved sex, and would do it with anyone. It always (well, almost always) ended with death to her partner, and the robbery of their riches. Yes, there were many reports of murders, but the only witnesses were killed, and it was almost impossible for people to see Fiora as a thief, being Dragonborn and all. What she did it for, wasn't a mystery. She did the killing for fun, and/or for The Dark Brotherhood. She "did" men for the gratification, and she swiped money for the same reason as all greedy folks do; for the wealth. Despite the fact that it was a toilsome job, it gave her more than she could ever want in reward: Freedom, pleasure, wealth, love, sex, and plenty of other things.  
Fiora scurried to the nearest cubbord, and searched it for gold. Her nakid breasts jiggled as she rapidly paced from one end of the cottage to the other, seeking for loot. She digged into the pockets of his clothes that lay on the floor, in the same place he left them before getting in bed with Fiora. Gold everywhere! That robbery/intercourse was a success! There had to have been at least 500 gold hidden about the place! That man was rich. Such a shame it had to end that way. She slipped on a rag of white clothing and headed out the door.  
Fiora marched out of the residence, heading over to the bushes to the side where her companion, Lydia stood.  
"The infiltration was a success." She announced silently as she tossed the heavy pouch of gold at Lydia.  
"Fuck yeah!" Lydia whispered enthusiastically in response, high-fiving her thane, Fiora.  
"That man felt wonderful in me, he was excellent." She groaned, "Mmmmm" licked her lips, "He was perfect." Lydia blushed at the sound of her sexual groan.  
"Sounds like you had a delightful time in there, my Thane, (I could hear you guys from out here)"  
"Quick, let's leave before any guards become suspicious."  
"Good idea."  
They scrambled out of the village, and ventured off for more pleasure


End file.
